I'm Just Waiting Here For You
by cReScEnT-bLaDeR
Summary: COMPLETE Ron and hermione broke up after two and a half of relationship because of a very sad truth about Hermione's feelings. But before the sad breaking of relationship, Hermione got pregnant without the two knowing. and the story continues...
1. Hermione's Broken Heart

I'm Just Waiting Here...  
  
Author: _crescent-blader_  
  
Chapter 1: Hermione's Broken Heart  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was a cold night at the hotel where a group of friends are celebrating their batch's reunion…  
  
"So…how's your college life?" Asked Harry To Hermione who was sitting by herself at the couch. It has been five years from now since they graduated from Hogwarts. The three of them; Ron, Harry and Hermione, decided to take college courses first before working at Hogwarts wherein Dumbledore offered them work. Ron who was far away from Hermione is busy flirting with the popular and known Slytherin girl in their time, Pansy Parkinson. Harry noticed Draco staring at Hermione since the start of the party. Draco and Harry had been friends since the end of their 7th year. Draco was the one apologized and of course, this surprised Harry but accepted the apology. Their reconciliation really helped both of them.   
  
"It's ok…I guess…" Hermione replied.  
  
"Gee…it's been a long time, huh? Can still remember when I was helping Ron to—" Harry started saying.  
  
"Can you just change the topic? I'm not in the mood to talk about that."  
  
Harry was confused why Hermione is acting strange. He was also curious if this had something to do with Ron because he noticed that they weren't talking that much in the party.   
  
In a few minutes, Hermione was gone by his side. He found her at the balcony  
  
looking at the stars. He thought that Hermione needs some time to be alone so he decided not to bother her anymore. Harry walked towards Draco instead.  
  
"So, Malfoy…" Harry said sitting in front of Draco and adding more wine to his glass. Draco looked at him for a second and looked away with his eyes wandering.  
  
"Looking for Hermione?" Harry asked. Draco shot a look at Harry then he began to speak.  
  
"Where did you get that idea, Potter?" Draco asked, drinking his whole glass of wine.  
  
"Been staring at her since the start of the party…" Harry said coolly.  
  
"Oh…so you've been staring at me then…" Draco said.  
  
"Don't be stupid…I was just looking for an opportunity to talk to you but people kept on approaching you…" Harry said.  
  
"So…what do you want to talk about?" Draco said, taking a sip from his glass.  
  
"Why did you…" Harry said.  
  
"Let me guess…you're curious why did I ever asked for an apology…from you?" Draco finished for him. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know why…maybe I'm waiting something to happen…" Draco said glancing at Hermione  
  
"Does that 'something' has to do with, you know, Hermione?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer.   
  
"I get it…you like her…do you?" Harry said  
  
"No more questions Potter…" Draco snapped.  
  
"So what if I like her…I mean, I do have a better chance now…since she and that weasel are—" Harry cut him off.  
  
"Are what, Malfoy?"   
  
"You mean you don't know anything?" Draco said  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked.  
  
"That she and Weasley are already thru…heard it from a friend…" Draco said. Harry was totally shocked by this.   
  
"I can't believe you don't know anything about this…" Draco said  
  
"Me neither…" Harry agreed.  
  
"Lets forget about it, what's important now is you like her…that's it…" Harry said  
  
"Who cares if I like her…" Draco snapped  
  
"She will…" Harry said then walked away towards the balcony.  
  
"What the…" Draco muttered as he followed Harry with his eyes. 'Is he going to tell her? HOLY SHIT! He shouldn't be doing that!' Draco thought. He quickly got up and followed Harry. A few seconds passed, He saw Harry and Hermione talking to each other. He saw Hermione's shocked expression. "Fuck! Potter…" He muttered. Draco can't take this anymore. 'Hermione is totally getting the wrong idea, thanks to Pothead..' Draco thought. He shoved to the balcony and started to spit out words…  
  
"Look Hermione…It's not what you think, ok…I mean, I like you like you…but not like you like you think…do you get me? I like you…but…not like you think,"Draco said looking so troubled. He looked at Harry and Hermione who are both surprised with their jaw dropped.   
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"You just called me Hermione…and you like me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I thought Potter told you…" Draco said turning her head to face Harry then to Hermione and again to Harry. Harry began laughing hard that he fall out of balance.  
  
"I'm not that stupid you know…" Harry laughed.   
  
"You mean, you didn't tell her? But I saw her expression a minute ago…she was shocked and…" Draco said startled.  
  
"She was shocked because I told her that I already know about her and Ron's split up. Then she asked me where did I heard the news…then you came along…" Harry said still laughing.  
  
"I'm doomed…" Draco said with his face lit up in scarlet.   
  
"You really are…" Harry said  
  
Draco felt stupid this time…making a fool out of himself… imagine that. For once, Draco can't look straight into Hermione's eyes… 'You can do this…it's your fault anyway…' Draco thought encouraging Himself. Then, He finally made it…  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?" Draco asked to Hermione who's still in the state of shock. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry interrupted.  
  
"I think I should go now…before you make your speech…" He said coolly then stared at Draco grinning and walked away. Draco looked again to Hermione waiting for her to say something.  
  
"So…didn't know you like me…" Hermione said. Draco blushed in crimson feeling a little embarrassed at the same time.   
  
"Ahh…uhmm…. ahh…Just forget about it…sorry to bother you…" Draco said. Draco took a step to walked outside the balcony but Hermione's laugh stopped him.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked furiously and insulted.  
  
Just then Hermione's expression changed, like she's a crazy girl who doesn't know what to do...  
  
"Honestly---she began---I'm flattered, really, imagine a malfoy...liking a mudblood, me when we are still at it really didn't strucked me at all...you're good at hiding your feelings...not like the person in front of you..." She finished and turned away.  
  
"Why did you break up with Weasley??" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione looked at her side...a few moments she hesitated to tell but like I said before she's not good at hiding her feelings...she really need someone to talk to...Of course not Harry, because she know she had disappointed him by not telling the truth. Unexpected, tears began flowing from her eyes...but no sound at all...like a silent cry. As the moment Draco saw this, he pulled Hermione to give her warm hug. He wanted to comfort her so bad...protect her and give her everything he have right now, and he also felt this anger rising up from his heart... He wanted to beat Ron for making his love cry.  
  
Hermione was surprised by Draco's sudden move of hugging her. At that very moment, she felt very protected that no one else could harm her. It is her first time she felt so loved, cared...even Ron haven't done it to her...instead, Ron would tease her for crying...A few seconds she felt her heart healed to the max but it faded when Draco released her from his arms...  
  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to..." Draco said pulling his hanky from his pocket and gave it to Hermione.  
  
"You don't have to...it's really nice of you to do this...thanks..." Hermione said handing the hanky that she used to dry her cheeks from tears. Draco grabbed the hanky again and slid it to his pocket.  
  
"Don't' mention it..." Draco said.  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" Draco asked  
  
"Sure..." Hermione nodded  
  
"Do you still love him?" He asked  
  
"Well, I don't know, I guess that feeling won't fade that fast..." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you think if someone replaced him will help you?" Draco asked  
  
"I don't know...I don't want to use a person to forget him anyway..." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh..." Draco said  
  
Just then a slow relaxing song started to play...Draco looked at Hermione and saw her teary eye...Hermione began to sob...Draco who can't take the way she cry, hugged her tighter than before having Hermione's head rest on his neck...  
  
Hermione who also wants comfort buried her face on Draco's neck. Draco could feel Hermione's warm tears that he hugged her more tightly...  
  
(A/N: Just thought that you would like to see the content of the song I've just mentioned earlier...'Come away with me' by Norah Jones...hope you like it   
  
Come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
  
Come away with me where they can't tempt us  
  
With their lies  
  
I want to walk with you   
  
On a cloudy day  
  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
  
Knee high  
  
So won't you try to come?  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
  
On a mountain top  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain   
  
Falling on a tin roof  
  
While I'm safe there in you arms  
  
So all I ask is for you   
  
To come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
[... ^_^...]  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


	2. Hidden feelings

I'm Just Waiting Here...  
  
Author: _crescent-blader_  
  
Chapter 2: Hidden feelings  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Few weeks passed…Hermione is now teaching at Hogwarts as a Transfiguration professor. With her is Harry who is now teaching Defense Against Dark Arts. Ron is not with them at Hogwarts, which is utterly surprising. He preferred to be a part of the Ministry of Magic. This year was not a good start for Hermione. She couldn't get a reason why she should move on with her life. She tries to be as cheerful as she can in front of her students but she can't continue doing this…sometimes people have to reveal the feelings that is building up in their hearts whether it is painful or not.  
  
It's been a month since she and Ron broke up with so many complicated reasons, which Harry can't understand. He tried to get them back together but it won't do any better but worst. He knows what Hermione is into right now that's why he tries to be her best friend as he can. Yes, a good friend.  
  
Sometimes…he thinks that finding the right person for Hermione would make her situation less delirious…  
  
"But who could that be?" he asked himself…then he will picture himself with Hermione…both of them are happy together living the rest of their lives…It's been too long that he hidden his feelings for Hermione…too long and until now…He can't find the right time to tell her…and when he feels it's the right time for him to tell her, Hermione was always not in the mood or in the middle of doing things… He could feel his heart ache when he sees tears rolling from Hermione's eyes…He feels that every time she cries, the tears from her eyes were like his world, falling into pieces…Then he will remember their batch's reunion…where he left Hermione and Draco alone which he hated himself for doing it…if he hadn't done that, he will not be at the corner watching the two having their time…maybe he won't feel the painful stab that he felt that time when Hermione is in Draco's arms …sometimes he would think that what if he hadn't accepted Draco's apology…none of this would happen…  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts…he quickly wiped the tears that was falling from his eyes seconds ago…  
  
"Harry? Can I come in?" It was Hermione, his best friend. His best friend, which he deeply fell in love with.  
  
"Sure…" Said Harry.  
  
Hermione opened the door and let herself in. He looked at Harry with his troubled face and sat at one of the chairs in front of Harry.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"H-Har-ry…I'm pregnant…" Hermione said with her voice trembling….  
  
"W-what? How could that be possible?" Asked Harry  
  
"I don't know…"Hermione cried covering her face wit her hands  
  
Harry quickly comforted her. Once again, Harry's thoughts of he and Hermione as a couple which is destined for each other, turned out to the fact that they weren't meant for each other.  
  
"Who else knows about this?" Harry asked  
  
"Just Madam Pomfrey… I went to her yesterday to have a check up because I kept on throwing up the moment I woke up…that is when I found out that I'm pregnant…" Hermione said still sobbing.  
  
"Does Ron know about this yet?" Asked Harry  
  
"No… and I'm not planning to…" Hermione said.  
  
"But Hermione, he has to know… he's the father…" Harry aid trying to convince Hermione  
  
"No! I don't want to bother him anymore! He has his own life now… I can't… besides, what good could that do? She doesn't love me anymore…" Hermione said.  
  
"But…" Hermione cut Harry off.  
  
"I can raise this baby on my own… but I was expecting that you would help me…" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course I will…you're my… friend…" Harry replied and hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Harry…" Hermione said.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


	3. Never been Loved

Title: Im just here, waiting for you...  
  
Chapter 2: Never been loved   
  
author: _crescent_blader_  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yes, a friend...that's all that Harry can think of, as what happened yesterday flashes back in his thoughts. He just can't see how Ron would react the moment he'll know this. But there's some part of him that doesn't wants Ron to know about it, he wants Hermione all by himself and he'll do anything for her. But he might be gone crazy thinking all of these...Ron is his best friend and he definitely knows that he has the right to know the truth. That he is the father of the baby, and that it is best for the child to know the truth as well. But something's playing on his mind, what if Ron won't accept the baby as his own? What if he'll reject Hermione once more? Yes, he could replace Ron's position as a father, but he couldn't take it if Hermione will experience such pain again. How can he ever overcome this...  
  
He walked at the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. He is going to tell Ron the truth, and this time...there is no turning back. He knocked three times at a wooden door that has a sign of 'Ronald Weasley's Office'. The door opened magically and Harry went inside it. Harry can see that Ron hasn't change much. There are still posters of his favorite Quidditch Team, lots of sweets at his desk beside a mountain of papers. He smiled at Ron who greeted him as soon as he entered the room.  
  
"Hi mate..." Ron Greeted smiling. Harry smiled back.  
  
"So, What brings you here?" Asked Ron who was clearing up his desk to make it presentable for Harry.  
  
"It's Ok Ron, you don't have to do that..." Harry said. Ron just grinned.  
  
"I was just hoping that we could talk about...Hermione" Harry began. Ron fell silent for a moment then he returned to his chair.  
  
"Oh..." Ron muttered.  
  
"That is if you don't mind..." Harry quickly added.   
  
"No...I mean not at all" Ron managed to say  
  
"Uhmm...I was wondering if you could tell me what the problem is...And if you want to know, 'Mione was really affec--"   
  
"I know...She's not the only one who was affected by this, to tell you that. You know me well Harry. I loved her so much but...but..." Ron said coldly  
  
"But what?" Harry asked.  
  
"But its her fault..." Ron finished.  
  
"What? What do you mean it's her fault? But how?" Harry was confused.  
  
"Let's not talk about it here...Let's go to a near coffee shop if that would be ok..." Ron said.  
  
"Ok..." Harry agreed.   
  
They waited for a few minutes for Ron's break at work. On their way at the coffee shop, Harry can't take his mind away from the words that Ron said, that it's Hermione's fault of their sudden break-up. Inside the coffee shop, Ron ordered two cups of tea for them. They occupied on of the tables with two chairs.  
  
"So...can we continue now?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah...of course..." Said Ron coldly.  
  
"What makes you think that it's Hermione's fault? Harry asked.   
  
Ron stared at the clear glass of the shop. Harry thought that he must be thinking at that time and decided to give him some time to think.  
  
"Hermione never loved me." Ron finally said. This surprised Harry. He looked at Ron with his furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"She never loved me Harry...never." Ron said.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
a/n: Well, what do you think??? There's no song for this chapter, can't find one that its pretty much related to it...though i hope you like this chapter...please review!!!! : )   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	4. Lies

Title: I'm Just waiting here for you  
  
Chapter 4: Lies  
  
Author: crescent-blader   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: This chapter is really dramatic though....please RR!!! please...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait a minute...How can you say that? How about the times that your happy together...your first date together...your----" Harry said  
  
"Harry...that was the start of our relationship...and to tell you the truth, it was going on well...but---" Ron said and he fell silent for a moment again.  
  
"But what?! How can you let a girl like her get away?!" Harry yelled. His voice filled the shop. People stared at them and for a moment, they again went back to their own businesses.   
  
"I don't know…" Ron replied.  
  
"Look, I don't know what has gotten into you, but Hermione needs you. You have to help her." Harry said.  
  
"No Harry, I can't…" Ron said.  
  
"But…" Harry started to say but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Harry, I can't… you have to understand. She doesn't need me anymore. And I told you that she doesn't love me. So please, let's just stop this…this won't so anything better." Ron said.  
  
"How can I understand if you won't tell me what's wrong? You didn't even tell me the reason why you broke up." Harry said.  
  
"Sorry. But I can do nothing." Ron replied then he stood up and walked out from the door leaving Harry.  
  
Ron opened the door of his office and locked it after he went in. He felt so guilty that time that he wasn't able to control himself from crying. He loves Hermione so much but he can't find a reason to go back to her. Hermione never loved him and Ron knows that. From the very start of their relationship, nothing went quite right between them. Their fights are like countless. All those pretensions in front of Harry…that every thing is okay, that they're always having a good time in each other's company, that they still love each other. Many times he told Hermione that he loves her, but Hermione didn't.   
  
Flash back…  
  
It was their 2nd anniversary. Ron and Hermione went to a fancy restaurant at Hogsmeade. Things are just running so smoothly. But there's one thing that ruined it all.   
  
"So how's the food?" Ron asked smiling.  
  
"It's great…" Hermione said with a weak smile.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No, nothing…" Hermione replied.  
  
Ron thought that Hermione was just not feeling okay at that time so he didn't argued. After their dinner, both of them decide to rest for a while at the park near the restaurant. Ron was enjoying this, but it seems that Hermione doesn't. They sat on one of the benches at the park.   
  
"Are you having a good time, Mione?" Asked Ron  
  
"Huh? Uhmm…yes. Of course." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Are you feeling Okay? Do you want to go back to Hogwarts now?" Asked Ron  
  
"No. Ron, I've got to tell you something." Said Hermione  
  
"Alright, what is it?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I don't love you." Hermione said crying.  
  
"What?" Ron said while staring at Hermione.  
  
"Is this a joke? Hermione, answer me!" Ron added with a trembling voice. But Hermione wasn't able to answer.  
  
"Hermione! What do you mean you…you…you don't love me?!" Ron said. His eyes are filled with tears.   
  
"After all this time that we've been together, you're telling me that? Hermione, why didn't you just told me that at the very start?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I don't want to see you hurt, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you think I feel now?! Hermione, you made me look so stupid." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry…" Hermione said, then she hugged Ron. But Ron moved away.  
  
"Is that all you can say? Now it's clear to me…" Ron said.  
  
"So, It's now over…huh?" Asked Ron.  
  
"We're still friends, right?" Asked Hermione, still sobbing.  
  
"I dunno…" Ron replied. 


	5. Hermione's Home

Title: I'm Just Waiting Here For You..  
  
Chapter Five: Hermione's Home  
  
Author: _crescent-blader_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I dunno..." Ron Replied  
  
-*-  
  
Harry went back to Hogwarts. He can't believe Ron could do this to Hermione. After their three years of relationship, nothing went right. The way Ron used to care for Hermione seems now that it faded all away. Harry is just so confused that all the years that they've been together, nothing has worked out.   
  
After seven months….  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling okay?" Asked Harry to Hermione who is laying down at her bed, resting. To her right side, are her parents and the other professors at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm okay.." Replied Hermione.  
  
"I think we have to go out for now, it would be better for her. And that she could rest." Said Harry.  
  
"Yes, I thought so too…" Hermione's mother agreed. Then, Hermione's parents kissed her on her right cheek.  
  
"Bye 'Mione, see you later.." Said Harry. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
-*-  
  
Outside the room…  
  
"Harry!" Someone called.  
  
"Oh, Ron! Good you could come…" Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah… though I have loads of work." Ron said. Harry had told Ron that Hermione's pregnant four months before. Though Ron is really shocked about this. Harry decided not to tell Hermione that he already told Ron.   
  
"So… Is she okay?" Asked Ron  
  
"Yes. She's resting now." Said Harry.  
  
"When is her delivery of the baby?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Next Week. Today is just a false alarm. I was too scared to her that way. She said that it was really painful, though. The baby kept on moving…" Said Harry. Ron just smiled. Few minutes after, Draco arrived.  
  
"How is she, Potter?" asked Draco to Harry.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Asked Ron to Harry.  
  
"I invited him.." Said Harry to Ron. Ron is feeling a little bit jealous.  
  
"She's fine, malfoy." Answered Harry.  
  
"Harry, Can we talk to you for a minute?" Asked Hermione's mother.  
  
"Sure, Ms. Granger." Said Harry. He walked towards her leaving Ron and Draco together.  
  
"Uhmm… we decided to move Hermione to London tomorrow. We thought that you could come too, if that's okay…" Said Ms. Granger.  
  
"Sure. But are you sure it's safe for Hermione?" Asked Harry, a bit worried.  
  
"Yes, the doctor here said that it would be fine. Besides, Professor Dumbledore offered us a safe trip to London." Said Mr. Granger.  
  
"Oh… can those two come too? Their friends of Hermione." Said Harry, pointing Draco and Ron.  
  
"Oh sure, dear." Said Ms. Granger.   
  
"Thanks." Harry said.  
  
-*-  
  
"Mom…" Whispered Hermione the moment she woke up.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Asked Mrs. Granger politely.  
  
"Where are we?" Asked Hermione when she noticed that she isn't in the same place where she was before. She is lying on a soft bed with white covers like the ones in the hospital. The place is now decorated in modernized way unlike the place where she had been, full of wood furniture and antiques. This place is definitely not Hogwarts.  
  
"We're now at London, honey…" Replied Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Your mother and I decided to move you here since we wanted you to deliver your baby in a normal way…" Said Mr. Granger.  
  
"I hope that's ok with you…" Said Mrs. Granger while caressing Hermione's head. Hermione nodded. Hermione's parents smiled at her.  
  
"Now, take a rest dear…" Added Mrs. Granger. And they left Hermione in her room.  
  
-*-  
  
"She's awake…" Mrs. Granger announced to Harry, Ron and Draco who are sitting at the living room.  
  
"Can we talk to her?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'm afraid no… She still needs a lot of rest, dear… Now, why don't you three go to the guest rooms and take a rest too…It's been a long trip anyway…" Said Mrs. Granger as she went to the kitchen. Mr. Granger led them to the guest rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Ended Love

TITLE: Im Just Waiting here For you  
  
LAST CHAPTER: Ended Love  
  
AUTHOR: crescent-blader  
  
GENRE: Romance/Drama  
  
SUMMARY: Ron and hermione broke up after two and a half of relationship because of a very sad truth about Hermione's feelings. But before the sad breaking of relationship, Hermione got pregnant without the two knowing. and the story continues...  
  
[a/n: Last chapter so please RR!! please!!...]   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--  
  
It was quarter to nine in the evening; Harry, Ron, and Draco are sitting on the balcony. The three of them are secretly thinking of the same girl.   
  
"I never thought about her having pregnancy." Ron said, gazing at the heavens above.  
  
"Sorry for not telling you, Ron. It's hermione who doesn't want to let you know." Harry said. He felt a little guilty because there was a time he doesn't want to let Ron know; and it's all because of his selfishness.  
  
Ron looked at Harry for a moment. He wanted to thank Harry for taking care of Hermione. For doing all the responsibilities that are suppose to be his. But he will not do that mistake again, he still loves Hermione and he's going to do everything he can to fulfill all his wrong doings.  
  
"I'm the one who should apologize, mate. If it weren't for me, things would have never gone this worse. I should have listened to you that day at the coffee shop and I'm so stupid that I didn't."  
  
Draco on the other hand is not listening to them. He is worried about hermione that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knows that Ron and hermione will be back together now because of their child and there is no point on trying to have her. He should not interfere now; he knows better not to things worse. And what can he only do for now is just to be supportive as a friend.  
  
This is what Harry is afraid of; the time that Ron will realize that he should go back to hermione. This time, he lost his whole hope of being with Hermione and that's what he hated about his life. For him, life is nothing if hermione will never be with him. He loves her more than his life and he would do anything for her. But there's nothing he can do. Ron has more of the authority to have Hermione.   
  
--  
  
Hermione woke up. She looked around her room. She felt home and the feeling of comfortableness poured inside her. She glanced at the table clock beside her; it's 1:30 in the morning. She sighed for a moment and felt tired of lying down so she sat up slowly then got out from her bed. She knows that this is not good for her condition but lying down would only make her feel even more ill and sick. She sat n the window edge, gazing her eyes at the balcony. She wondered why her three friends are still up in this kind of night. She was disappointed to see Draco and Ron because she knew that they knew of her pregnancy. But a part of her felt happy because of the concern and the care that they showed. And she appreciated it whole-heartedly. She looked at Ron's face, full of determination. At Draco, his face shows that he's thinking seriously. Then at Harry, she smiled.  
  
Flash back  
  
It was just then after Hermione and Ron broke up. Both are drained because of the sadness they felt. But they knew that it is for the best, and they are both tired of lying to Harry who's also the main reason of Hermione why she broke up with Ron.   
  
From the very minute that Harry agreed to help Ron to court her, she wished that he didn't. She doesn't want to be with Ron. She doesn't love Ron but Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione are at the burrow spending their Semester break. Both of them are still on the pretending thing about their relationship.  
  
"I'm tired of this, Ron. We can't go on like this." Hermione said.   
  
"I know, you're not the only one who's tired. Actually, I'm sick about doing this. I don't want to spend my life with a person who lies about loving me." Ron said coldly.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione whispered. Her voice sounded with a mixture of hurt and guilt.  
  
"Tomorrow, we're going to tell my family about this." Ron interrupted, trying to be as mellow as he can. He wanted to shout out loud and release the stab of pain in his heart, but he knows better than doing this.  
  
"What about Harry?" Asked Hermione  
  
"We'll tell him at the reunion."  
  
Both of them fell silent for a moment. It's like an unending silence. Ron wanted to know the reason of Hermione for not loving him and this is what exactly Hermione is afraid of, the time that she has to tell Ron that Harry is the one she loves and not he.  
  
"I'm just wondering if you could tell me the reason of---" Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I'm going to bed now." Hermione said while standing up from the chair she was sitting on. She ws about to leave the living room when a very sharp voice entered her ears.   
  
"No! Look 'Mione, I want to clear up things between us and its going to happen now." Ron snapped sharply. Hermione trembled on Ron's harsh voice. She's afraid. Fears are building up inside her.  
  
"Harry…" Hermione said, her voice trembling.  
  
"What about him?" Asked Ron, without looking at hermione.  
  
"I love Harry, Ron…not you…"  
  
End of Flashback…   
  
--  
  
The next morning all of them gathered in Hermione's room after breakfast. They have to talk about things that are in relation to Hermione's condition and to the baby.  
  
"Are we all here?" Asked Mr. Granger. There was a collective answer of yes.  
  
"Very well then, Hermione wants to tell us something, I hope that we all listen…Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Granger finished saying. She then turned her gaze to Hermione who's lying on the bed, and the girl nodded for reply.  
  
"Thank you mom, so…uhmm…I just want to thank you all for being here and supporting me all the way. Especially you, Harry---The dark haired boy smiled---Thank you very much. You're always there for me since the very start and I appreciate that, and I'm sure my baby will be glad to have you as his or her uncle." Hermione Paused. Ron on the other hand, felt a little jealous. He can sense that hermione still loves Harry after all this time. Again, the question that he asked years ago came back to him…"Why Harry and not me?"  
  
"Ron…---Ron came to his senses at once and smiled weakly---thank you for being here, And you too, Draco, I appreciate all what you've done for me, and the comfort that you gave me at the reunion." Draco nodded simply while ginger-haired boy felt a tinge of guilt.  
  
"Mom, dad…---Mr. Granger put her right arm around Mrs. Granger, they both smiled at their daughter. But before Hermione could continue, a soft pain strucked at her. She let out a scream for the pain is becoming worse and worse. A single though then invaded her whole mind, the thought that she's going die.  
  
Everyone around her panicked, at once, Mr. Granger immediately got out from the house and started the engine. Mrs. Granger rushed outside the room and collected all the things that are needed. Draco, supported by Harry and Ron, picked Hermione up from her bed and gently put her at the back seat of the car with Mr. Granger on the driver's seat, his wife on the passenger seat. The three of them went ahead to the hospital while the three guys followed with a cab.  
  
Sweat is covering hermione's entire face. Fears and worries are now invading her little heart that seems to stop it from beating. Hermione is scared. This is her first time to give birth to a baby and it's definitely driving her crazy. It's terrifying. The pain…the worries…the fears.  
  
She is now being pushed to the delivery room. Doctors around her, all looking at her worriedly because it seems that not so long, hermione will faint and will delay the delivery of the baby, which is extremely dangerous.  
  
Hours passed, a doctor came out from the delivery room. Harry approached him since Mr. And Mrs. Granger went back to their house to get some things. Ron is sitting on one of the benches, sleeping while Draco went to the cafeteria at the ground floor to buy them lunch.  
  
"Are you the husband?" Asked the doctor after removing his mask.  
  
Harry looked at Ron for a moment but he didn't dared to wake him up, so he said yes. The doctor led him into the chapel and they sat on one of the pews.  
  
"Mr. err…"  
  
"Mr. Potter, sir…" Harry said flatly.  
  
"Oh, yes… Mr. Potter, I have some things to tell you. It both concerns your wife and your daughter."  
  
"Daughter?"   
  
"Oh yes…your baby is a girl. A very healthy baby girl."—The doctor smiled but only a few moments and it faded. —"We have discovered something very serious regarding your wife's health. She's experiencing a severe heart disease. It seems that she is in such a depressing state that led her heart to work slowly" Harry's heart started to beat so fast. He realized that Hermione has not recovered yet from the things that happened to her and Ron.   
  
"What do we do now, sir?" Asked Harry, his face pleading, wishing that there's something they could do.  
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing we could do about it, Mr. Potter. Let's just try not to depress or pressure her. And hope for a miracle." The doctor sighed for a moment. Harry looked at the doctor, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I'm going to be honest with you. Her life is running short." This time, Harry's heart stopped. It seems that someone had squeezed it to stop it from beating. He can't breath. He's gasping for breath.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
When I think back  
  
On these times  
  
And the dreams  
  
We left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause  
  
I was blessed to get  
  
To have you in my life  
  
When I look back  
  
On these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Potter…Mr. Potter! Are you ok?!" The doctor said, his mind troubled.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine…" Harry managed to say. Harry walked silently at the corridors of the hospital, thinking seriously. 'What now? What will happen next? How will I tell this to Ron, to Draco? Worse, to her parents?!' Harry thought. He can't believe that this is going to happen to hermione. What will he do?  
  
2 days after, hermione is doing fine but she still needs to stay in the hospital to rest and for the doctors to check her condition. People around her who doesn't know about her condition wondered why she has to stay, it was then when Harry decided to tell them.  
  
"There's something you have to know." Harry started. They are all gathered in hermione's room. All of them looked at Harry with perplexed faces. "No one should tell this to Hermione…" he continued, glancing at the lady sleeping peacefully at the bed.  
  
"Hermione is in a serious condition right now. Uh…uhmm… H-her life is r-run-ning s-short." Mrs. Granger gasped in an instant and led into a sob. Ron's astounded face showed the fear and hurt inside him. Draco was bewildered. Mr. Granger comforted Mrs. Granger, but deep inside him, he wanted to cry.  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soul  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
"What do you mean?!" A trembling cry interrupted. They all turned they heads and saw Hermione, trying to sit up.  
  
"Dear, don't. It's not good for you…" Cried Mrs. Granger, rushing towards her daughter.  
  
"Harry, what do you mean my life is coming short?" Hermione asked, teary eyed. "Please be honest, Harry please!"  
  
"M-mione…" Harry stuttered. Hermione fall on her knees on the floor, her hands covering her own face with flowing tears.   
  
"Hermione, please go back to bed, this is not good for you." pleaded Harry, His voice is trembling with fear. Mrs. Granger and Ron tried to put her back to bed but she pushed them away.  
  
"I can't die, Harry! Tell them I can't die! My baby needs me, Harry…I can't die…please tell them" her voice faded into a cry, Harry rushed towards her, wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione, listen to Harry…" Ron begged. Draco was speechless, but his eyes are now filled with hot tears. Harry fought back his own tears that are dying to run on his cheek. He wanted to be strong for hermione.  
  
Well you showed me how it feels  
  
To feel the sky  
  
Within my reach  
  
And I always  
  
Will remember all  
  
The strength you  
  
Gave to me  
  
Your love made me  
  
Make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
"Harry…promise me you'll never leave me…promise me…" Cried hemione, burying her face on Harry's neck. "I promise hermione, I promise…I love you, don't you remember?" Harry said, pulling away and looked at hermione's eyes and wiped her tears with his hand.  
  
"I love you too…I want to tell you that…"Hermione replied  
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
  
My light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you  
  
Now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
--------------------  
  
It was a week after Hermione's death. She never woke up the next morning after the incident in the hospital. They buried her body in a private land that her parents owned. This land is suppose to be a gift for her when she's out of the hospital, but she never did.   
  
People at hogwarts took this news as a shock. They never expected this to happen to their dearest Transfigurations professor. "I give you my sincerest condolence, Mr. And Mrs. Granger. Sorry about your daughter. Ms. Granger had always been good to us, especially to her students. They love her dearly, they wanted you to know that." Dumbledore said as they walk away from Hermione's tomb. The rest of the staff visited also. Hagrid cried endlessly.  
  
------------------  
  
Every now and then we find a special friend  
  
Who never lets us down  
  
Who understands it all  
  
Reaches out each time you fall  
  
You're the best friend that I've found  
  
I know you can't stay  
  
But a part of you will never ever go away  
  
Your heart will stay  
  
"Thank you professor…thank you for taking care of her and for being a part of her life." Mrs. Granger replied. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling showing the sadness the he feels at the moment.  
  
Few feet away from them, Harry and Ron were also walking away from their dear best friend's tomb. Draco has already gone home to their manor and had been very kind to pay for all the finances in the hospital and for the burial. Harry and Ron are going back to work the next day.  
  
"I should have told you this a long time ago, but it just didn't crossed my mind that time…---Harry listened---You Harry, not me, is whom Hermione's in love with back at hogwarts, and will forever be her love." Ron finished. Harry saw in Ron's eyes how sorry he was, and he understands. He never knew that Hermione felt the same way since the beginning. Now, he longs for her. He wanted to show his love for her, without doubts, without fears, without worries that no one will be hurt back. But it's too late, she's gone. If only he knew it before.  
  
"Harry! Look out!" Those were the last word that Harry heard. A loud bang and a crash disturbed the streets. Harry was about to cross the street when a car hit him. People screaming. Mr. And Mrs. Granger, running towards Ron, looking abashed. Professor Dumbledore, shocked in the fullest. And Harry's life ended with a last gaze on the land where Hermione's body lays, longing for her. The loneliness he felt. The pain it brought.   
  
I don't need eyes to see  
  
The love you bring to me  
  
No matter where I go  
  
And I know that you'll be there  
  
For ever more a part of me you're everywhere  
  
I'll always care  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
  
And I won't ever leave as long as you believe  
  
You just believe...  
  
5 years passed, Ron is now standing on the ground, his right hand holding a smaller hand of a girl with red hair, 5 years in age. Their gazes are fixed on Hermione's tomb.  
  
"Is that mother?" Asked the girl, her voice so small.  
  
"Yes, Lucila…it's your mother…" Ron smiled weakly. This is the first time for Ron to bring their daughter there. Ron's not ready yet to go back to that place since his best friend died and he never felt better.   
  
"And that's uncle Harry, right?" She asked, pointing on another tomb beside Hermione's.   
  
"Uhuh…your uncle Harry…"  
  
"I wish they are here…I want to see them…I only see them in pictures" Lucila said witha pout.  
  
Ron smiled weakly "So do I… I miss them so much…"  
  
They stood there for a few moments more. "Let's go now, papa…we're still going to grandpa and grandma, aren't we?" Ron nodded. And he gently carried the little girl in his arms and gave it a small kiss on the cheek. And with a last gaze on Harry and Hermione, they left.  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life will just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
And if you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
----------------  
  
The End.  
  
[a/n: I hate myself for doing this, but that's life for me…anyway, I hope that this fic touched your hearts somehow… believe it or not, me myself wanted to cry when I was making the last part, but tears won't fall…It's not that I'm a stone-hearted person…I'm really sorry for those who are hurt by this story… if there's any…I hope this story will inspire you in a way…thank you again for those who reviewed since the first chapter…you're one of the reasons that pursued me to continue and finish this fic. Thank you very much… I love ya'll… I've used 2 different songs for the last chapter…the first one is "There You'll Be" by faith Hill…The next one is "Remember Me This Way" by Vanessa Williams… again, thank you for those who supported me. See yah all soon… I Hope that you'll also support my other fic…"Unexpected Love" and for those who fancy reading b/b kind of stories…please have time to read my ever first boy-boy fic starring DM and HP…You can find it in my other account here in fanfiction-- mysteriously-wicked. You can also use this url…   
  
thank you…] 


End file.
